Naruto the Detective of MON
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Ms. Smith, looking for another member for M.O.N., decides to look through police records and finds records of a kyuubi that solved the case of a missing piece of art. More than willing to join, Naruto gets the chance to flex his detective muscles. "Story Uses the Naruto from Kishimoto's Pilot Chapter of Naruto"
1. Chapter 1 Detective Fox

_**Disclaimer: Naruto x Monster Musume - I own neither**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Well... this is... so boring... does nobody need a kyuubi detective anymore?"

Naruto Uzumaki, pure-blooded Kyuubi, asked as he flipped through the pages of a journel that he kept of his past cases. In his other hand, he was holding a beer that he was currently enjoying, even though it was only a fourth full at this point. He had the appearance of a young man in his early 20s, about 180cm tall with a broad, lean muscled physique, blond hair and bright blue eyes, with peach skin that was sun kissed and whisker marks on each cheek.

He was a detective.

Rather, that was how he introduced his business anyway, since he was the only monster in a village of humans, an old timey village that still hadn't gotten with the times despite the current year, he was sort of bored. Nobody in the town committed any crimes for the most part, and when he was hired to do something, it was never the same rush as when he solved the case where he got back a famous missing painting.

Kyuubi's had great noses, the key to his detective skills.

His powers of transformation also helped him go undercover for the most part, and dig up information on almost anyone.

So, he mostly spent his days... the last few years of it, just sitting in his store and drinking since he didn't have much else to do. He had a friend outside of the village he could visit, but his friend was always busy with artwork and the like... and considering all the strict laws on monsters going into main Japan these days, it just was not worth the effort it would take to come out openly as a Kyuubi.

Taking on an adult looking human form was tough enough to maintain 24/7, since his true form couldn't really pass as human.

The front door opened.

"Well, this isn't what I expected... for the famous detective who rescued one of Japan's national treasure paintings from theft, I expected this place to be... busier." A woman who wore the uniform of the government spoke as she walked right into the store. Tall, curvy, and overall a complete bombshell, she attracted Naruto's attention as he looked her up and down for a few moments. In the time it took her to cross the store, he analyzed her body, from her very tall height that rivalled his own, to her slender waist, very large breasts, and her glossy black hair.

She was a Japanese mix-blood, that was the only way to explain her looks, since had the hair and eyes of a Japanese woman, but overall he body was not that, the shape of her skeletal structure was that of a European descended woman.

"Well, Mt. Oinari isn't exactly a crime hot spot... so what brings the government here?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face.

She looked around.

"Do you have any coffee?"

"Well... no this isn't a coffee shop, and I don't really drink a lot of the stuff."

"Okay then, I'm Kuroko Smith. I'm a Coordinator with the Cultural Exchange Security Squad, and the Commander of the Monster Ops: Neutralization, Monster's of a New Law. You're Naruto Uzumaki, correct?" Smith asked him as she stood across his desk, and she helped herself to a seat, sitting down right across from him. She noticed he had an unopened beer can, and she eyed it for a couple of moments.

He grabbed it and tossed it towards her.

"Yep, Naruto Uzumaki, resident Kyuubi of Mt. Oinari... a Japanese _native_, so I can't be deported, even if leaving my village isn't exactly easy anymore." Naruto pointed out, since this would be the second time a government official came to him to try and deport him. Since he was born and raised in Japan, despite being a monster, there was nowhere that they could legally deport him to. So they politely asked him if he would stay in his village until the cultural exchange bills and new laws were all sorted out.

Smith, of course, didn't seem all that surprised by his response.

"Not exactly what I'm here for, I actually wanted something else entirely, though it is related to the Cultural exchange. Do you want the long or short of it?" Smith asked him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Give me the short of it."

"We want you for M.O.N."

"More detail please."

"Monster's of a New Law is a monster's only police force, in a way, that tackles crimes committed by extra species. Since the current system of laws prevent human police from hurting monster species, the squad was made to handle the cases where monster break the law. Right now, we don't have a lot of members and it's hard to get talent to join us." Smith explained to Naruto, since apparently her version of a short explaination was too short for him. She looked at him, and she did see some interest in his eyes. "Though you look human from what I see." Smith couldn't see a single extra species feature on him.

Naruto's body poofed back into it's true form.

"Nobody takes me serious because I'm really fluffy." Naruto's overall appearance didn't change a little. His peach skin color, was changed to a peach fur color instead, fur that looked almost like skin unless you looked at the parts that were extra fluffy. His shoulders and chest having super fluffy fur, his hair color was still blond, and he now sported large blond fox ears on his head, and nine super fluffy fox tails behind him.

His body size also changed, so that he was by far smaller than before, before he was 180cm and looked like a young adult, but now he was 130cm and seemed to be far younger.

Smith took in stride.

"I see, the kyuubi species do use transformations to allow themselves to blend in. Of course, much of the time, their true forms are a lot smaller than their transformed bodies." Smith didn't mock the size change. She knew that Kyuubi, when born, looked just like foxes with multiple tails. As they aged, their fur covered bodies started to look more and more humanoid, until they looked much like fur covered humans for the most part, with some extra features.

Still, many kyuubi _chose_ to take on adult forms by staying transformed all the time.

Why?

Kyuubi were foxes, and foxes were a small breed of animal with more lean muscled features, making them one of the more youthful species.

"Yep, hard to buy booze when you look like a fluffy kid. Doesn't matter if I'm physically stronger than grown men. Anyway... can you stop staring?" Naruto asked her as he finished off his beer, and she just pushed her sunglasses up on her nose.

She nodded.

"Sorry, it's always a little strange to see a petite monster species drinking. I understand you're an adult though. Currently, we have a Commando, Sniper, Infiltrator, and Body Guard for the Squad. You've got experience with detective work, and your nose is known for being able to track suspects. We could use a Detective or Tracker for the Squad." Smith changed the subject back to what they were talking about. She lost all the awkwardness from seeing him drinking in his true form, and explained her business to him.

Naruto thought on it.

It sounded rather interesting.

"You know, I could use a drinking buddy. The beer in this town is pretty bad, and honestly, the people are a little... too good. Nothing for a detective to due when no crimes happen... my last 3 cases were just wives suspicious of their husbands... and even _that_ was just nothing but paranoia." Naruto complained as he opened another one, and raised it into the air. Smith raised her drink up and tapped it to his, the two of them downing the entire cans together.

"Aaaaaah, hits the spot, so you're in?" Smith asked Naruto, who hummed.

"I want my own office."

"Can't do that, you'll have to share with the other MON squad members."

"I want a pay advance-"

"Our funding isn't great, so can't do that either."

"Do you even have a place for me to stay?" Naruto asked Smith, who thought on it, before she nodded her head with a growing smile.

"Well, the MON Squad all live in a share house together, and at the cost of 15% of your paychecks, you get to stay there with them." Smith offered him that much, since he wasn't exactly the world's most requested detective, it would be a good offer for him to take from her.

Her words interested Naruto.

"Paycheck? How much?" Naruto asked her with interest growing.

"Gonna be honest, not a lot, enough to live decently of course, but you won't get rich from this or anything. Of course, when on duty you can't be in a human looking form. Are you fine with that?"

"Yeah, I'm barely scraping by as it is... so anything is an upgrade, and I still get to do my detective work. When do I start?" Naruto asked Smith as he extended his hand to her, as a show of respect for their partnership. She extended her own, and grabbed ahold of it, shaking it firmly.

Smith took a card out of her wallet.

It was an ID card with his picture on it, not a fake picture of his transformed face, but his genuine face.

"I figured you might accept this offer, so I might have already done the paperwork... or at least, somebody did the paperwork already. Once you get packed up, we're ready for you." Smith stated to him with a knowing smile.

Naruto just looked at the picture.

"Oh right, I did end up needing to register my true face with the government when monster species were revealed to the public." Naruto remembered how the government got a picture of him.

Smith dropped a large book on the table.

"Of course, you might want to read up on the Cultural Exchange Bill too."

...

It was a small price to pay.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**Naruto looks young, but he is not a Trap in this story, nor will he dress in girl's clothes.**  
**He is just a part of a smaller species, and with his transformation powers, he can easily take a more adult form.**


	2. Chapter 2 MON Detective

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Wow, you actually look like an adult." Smith spoke as she looked at Naruto, impressed as she looked at him in a business suit. Actually, it wasn't even a business suit, it was a government workers suit. She had to admit, he was a very handsome man when he took to transforming into a human form. While his real form was petite and small thanks to his species, the human version of his body took his real age into account.

At least, Naruto took the form of an adult looking man.

"I _am_ an adult, anyway, I hope I don't have to stay in this stuffy thing long. I've got a hot body, and these suits are real stuffy." Naruto complained as he loosened the collar of the suit. Transformation or not, his body heat was higher than a human, and thus he felt more of that body heat in the suit that he wore.

Smith was driving at the moment.

"So, now that you're M.O.N.'s detective, you're going to need to use your phone-"

"Phone?"

"We're going to need to get you a phone, and then you're going to need to follow the Twitter accounts for all the monster species who are participating in the Cultural Exchange. A regular part of our job is to moniter them, to make sure they aren't breaking the rules. You'll be aware of all the trending tweets as well, locally of course, since we don't have any authority outside Japn." Smith explained to him as she pulled her phone out of her cleavage and showed off her own twitter account to him. She was following each and every single monster that was taking part in the Cultural Exchange bill, and she was following quite a few other people as well.

Naruto took her phone and looked at it with a confused face.

"Never had one of these before, can't say it doesn't sound fun though." Naruto couldn't hide his grin, and though keeping track of so many other extra species seemed tedious, at least he wouldn't have a lack of work. He was going to go from a near-complete lack of work, to overflowing with job chances.

He was even going to be on a team.

"So, what are your general sizes? We need to get you a uniform for when you do field work." Smith asked him with a glance at his adult form.

He knew what she was referring to.

"... 130 cm tall, small..." Naruto admitted his lack of height with a twitching eye. Of course, his adult form was 180 cm tall, and mature, but his petite true form was always a sore spot for him since he was a kid. It was even worse before his true form started to gain more human looks. A Kyuubi looked more fox-like as they were children in their true form, and they gained more human features as they grew older. Even when he was a kid, he made it a habit to take a fully human form using his transformation skills.

"..."

"Just say it."

"That's adorable." Smith admitted after a moment when she realized that he was fun-sized, she had seen it herself, but he had been sitting down at a desk and it had been harder to judge true size. She looked at his face, before she put her eyes back to the road, and she had noticed that he just rolled his eyes. "What? Adorable is nice, that's nothing to scoff at. Most girls these days love adorable monster boys." Smith explained to him.

Naruto waved his hand as they pulled into a driveway.

"Yes, because guys like being 'adorable' instead of handsome." Naruto mocked her word use. Unlike other petite species, where the men were smaller, he as a Kyuubi could shapeshift into an adult form. That made it far easier for him to deal with the teasing, since he could tease right back. "You know, once people in my village started to realize I became a good person, I was relentlessly teased for my true form. They feared me when I didn't like humans, and when I liked humans, they could be a little... _too friendly_." Naruto twitched in annoyance at that, as some unpleasant memories surfaced.

They got out of the car, and Smith actually grabbed one of the few boxes of things that Naruto had. He wasn't a person who desired a bunch of worldly possessions after all.

"Too friendly?"

"Furries... it's the damn furries. Once my true form got out in the village, boom, I was a damn furry magnet. I mean, just because my body is covered in fur, and my chest is super soft and fluffy, doesn't mean I want to be involved in their creepy sex stuff. I mean, look at my mouth, it's barely different than a human's mouth. I don't have those super long muzzles... and don't even get me _started_ on the other-"

'He's a motor mouth... it seems once you get him comfortable, he really opens up to a person.' Smith thought as she listened to Naruto complain as they walked towards the front door of the house. She would have thought, that since he was a furries wet dream, that he himself would be attracted to the same kind of stuff, or rather, he would like them. "You know, I would have thought that, with your looks, you might actually _enjoy_-"

"Not funny, as a fluffy dude, furries who dress like animals is literally black face for us. I mean, think about it... kind of fucked up for them to dress up like my species, to try and appeal to me sexually." Naruto deadpanned at her, and she couldn't help but feel like it was an apt comparison.

She was enjoying the conversation, so with a finger she pointed up.

"You know, _you_ transform to look human-"

"_I_ am a shapeshifter, as a Kyuubi, taking different forms is an important part of my culture and a part of my monster nature. The cultural differences between a shape-shifting monster and a human without the natural ability to change forms, is very different." Naruto argued against her as he opened up the door for her, and let her in as he balanced most of the stuff in one hand. Smith nodded her head to him, since she could appreciate the polite gester, and Naruto didn't seem to really pay attention to his own politeness.

Smith could see his point.

"You have a _strong_ preference for human form."

"I lived in a mostly human village for most of my life, I'm not comfortable being around humans in my true form. I mean, if you were the only human in... say... a lamia village-"

"-I would be fucked, or at least, be pulled into a massive orgy. It's how they do things that way, considering they love humans and kidnap men... and though I'm not a man, Lamia do not discriminate based on sex." Smith explained with a small laugh. She looked around, and she heard the sounds of a TV, figuring it might be either of the more TV prone members of her work force, she walked ahead of Naruto.

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes.

"That sounds _awesome_ and terrifying-"

"-and as of right now, the law prevents hu... oh wait, nevermind." Smith had forgotten, thanks to Naruto's transformation, that he wasn't human. She nearly lectured him over how humans and monsters weren't allowed to have sex at the moment, until new laws were put into place protecting such relationships.

She paused when they entered the living room.

Naruto laid eyes on 4 ladies.

"Oni... Zombie... Monoeye... and... _nudist_." The first four words that came to Naruto's mind when he saw the 4 women were those words. Not only that, but there very bodies were vastly different compared to each other as well.

The Oni was an _extremely_ tall woman who stood about twice his true form height, and she had a body to match that was both _slender_ and extremely bodacious in form. Breasts that were massive to nearly the point of being off-putting were it not for her massive height to somewhat normalize them. Dark skinned with a dark red horn, nearly black in color, and red eyes. One of her legs would weight... heck, forget the legs, one of her breasts would weight about as much as his body did.

"That's Tionishia, she's an Oni."

The Zombie was patchwork, she was switched together with the only consistency being that most of her body was covered in pale skin. Her hair was red and kind of spiky, with some sections of her body having slightly darker skin. She was a normal height for a woman, and while she was stacked, she wasn't nearly as much so as Tionoshia was. Her eyes were both different colors, and being a zombie, he could understand why her body looked like a poorly taken care of ragdoll. She must have to replace her skin quite a bit, and lose parts of herself quite often.

"Zombina, be careful around her, she's a big teaser."

The _nudist_... darker skinned than Tio, but her body was about the same size as his own was overall. She was petite, butt naked, with white hair that wrapped around her body and covered both her potential of nipple and vagina. She had a plump rear end he could see as she sat on the couch, and the whites of her eyes were black, while her eye color itself was golden yellow. To say she had the weirdest, at least most eye catching, look was an understatement.

"That is Doppel and she's-"

"129 cm... _I'm taller_." Naruto measured her, and a grin came over his face when he realized that he was actually taller than she was in his true form. "Also... she's a Shapeshifter, I recognize that scent. It's the scent of a monster with many faces and forms... she's not a _Doppelganger_, she's more like an eldrich horror, her scent is very offputting." Naruto admitted to that, and as he spoke, the other girls in the room finally took notice of the fact that other people had walked into the living room.

Smith looked at his nose, and she gave it an impressed whistle.

He identiified her very species via his sense of smell, and using her name as a base, he figured out what she was pretending to be.

"Yeah, Doppel isn't even my real name, but my name can't be pronounced or understood by humans." Doppel raised a hand in greeting, with a sly smile.

"_-*-/-_"

Smith's ears started to bleed a little, just a little, when Naruto opened his mouth, and the sounds of thousands of voices speaking together in unison in a language her mind couldn't comprehend filled her ears with sounds that did not sound like things human lips could pronounce.

Doppel clapped her hands as she looked at the other people in the room, who were covering their bleeding ears with their hands.

"Like, owie, who is this guy Smith?" Tio asked as Naruto looked at the last person in the room.

She looked like a normal, petite human girl for the most part. She had a rather normal body, though she was flat chested and rather petite, she had matured hips and adult appeal to her in other areas. Dark purple hair that was cut princess style, and a bright blue eye... _a_ bright blue eye, as in her face consisted of most normal features... and then in the middle of it she had a single giant eye. Yet, despite having one eye, she had two eyebrows funny enough.

"Meet Naruto Uzumaki, he's a detective that will be a part of M.O.N. from now on." Smith cleaned the blood out of her ears by pinching the cloth on her sleeve together. "Also... _ow_... whatg the hell Naruto, you can speak eldrich horror?" Smith asked Naruto as she looked at him with a wince.

Naruto shrugged.

"I'm a Kyuubi, my mother was a Zenko and my father was a Nogitsune... I've literally got demon blood, that language might not be my native tongue, but it is one that comes naturally to me. Unlike regular monsters, I can actually speak it. We should talk some time Doppel, I bet you want to have somebody to talk with in your own tongue." Naruto told the girl, who nodded her head as she stood up.

"You know, I like this guy. You're not very fluffy for a Kyuubi though, you're shapeshifting into a human form right now, huh?" Doppel pointed her fingers at him, and he tapped the side of his head with his fist.

Zombina, Tio, and-

"She's Manako-"

"-well, Manako, Zombina, and Tionishia, I'm looking forward to working with all of you too. If you guys ever need a detective, my nose is always ready." Naruto gave them a boy as he kept his stuff balanced on one hand.

Well, while the introductions could have used some work, he would like to think that started off on a relativelly good note.

He couldn't wait to start work.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Ramen Detective

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"So, what's up with you being naked all the time?"

"Oh, I'm just comfy like this, so no reason to wear clothes. Anyone that has a problem can just suck it up, I totes prefer being naked."

The conversation of the decade, that was being spoken in a tongue that human and even most monsters couldn't understand, was taking place between a Kyuubi and a 'Doppelganger' as they sat together in Naruto's new room. It was later in the evening, and the two of them were just talking in Doppel's native language. Doppel was sitting on the floor with her legs spread out, her hair still preventing her vagina from being viewed mysteriously enough, while Naruto was laying on his belly in his true form.

He was comfy in human form, when surrounded by other people, but when alone or in small company he was just fine in his true form.

"Well, most of the time I only wear boxers, so I get you... but I have a real reason. I'm always taking a human form, but sadly, my abilities don't let me fake clothes sizes. So all my clothes are way too big for my real body. These boxers are super stretchy." Naruto gave the corner of his boxers a tug, and they snapped back into position. He had a couple of beer cans on the ground between him and Doppel as the two of them drank together.

Nobody dared to walk into the room, else their ears start to bleed from overexposure to them talking in such a horrible tongue.

"This stuff tastes sweet." Doppel grinned as she drank from her can.

"Coconut Porter, this stuff is so fruity that you might as well call me a D-sucker... still, somebody told me this stuff was good. It's really not bad, but *hic* it's a bit weak." Naruto hiccuped halfway through what he was saying. He gave a small laugh at his own joke, while Doppel pointed at him with an accusing finger.

"So, you Bi-"

"Oh god no, I'm straight... I'm about as attracted to dudes as... some metaphor about fruit flies or something. I call this stuff weak, but it still gets the job done. Listen, just because I'm a fluffy shota, doesn't mean I'm into other dudes. I'll have you know, my interests in sex is completely female focused... the _most_ I would ever do is have a threeway... and the _balls do not touch_... and I get first dibs. I'm not taking sloppy seconds." Naruto slurred his words together, while Doppel nodded her head, crossed her arms, and she transformed her body into a copy of Naruto with a grin on her face growing.

Naruto clapped his hands.

While she transformed by wrapping her hair around herself, Naruto quickly curled his tails around himself and transformed his body into a copy of Doppel.

"Dude... my tits and puss are totes visible." Doppel pointed to the clone of herself that was Naruto, and she laughed when she saw her nipples and vagina were in plain view, since Naruto's copy of her hair didn't hide them away like her own did. She laughed at herself as she pointed, and Naruto laughed as well. "Jeez, my nips are cute... hey, want to go pick up some chicks. We can head down to this furry place-"

"Oh _fuck _no, listen Doppel, I don't care how hot a girl is under that costume, I'll never do anything sexual with a furry. No way, no how, I've got dignity as a fluffy boi. Though, we should head to a bar... I'll be me, and you can be me, and we can totally pick up chicks by claiming we're twins... but I get first dibs on the pussy." Naruto gave his own drunken idea as he laughed at himself moments later. Doppel, now starting to feel the affects of her own drink, started to laugh as well as she imagined just how that would go.

"Sounds _fun_ dude, man... I get molested a ton when I go in the field and pretend to be a helpless human girl, you have no idea how many monster boys are total pervs. For once, it would be real nice to do the touching. So, you ever have sex?" Doppel asked Naruto, curious about what kind of stories he would offer her.

Naruto groaned.

"A couple of times, though only when I'm transformed."

"Oh, transformed?" Doppel asked with an interested look to her copy of Naruto's face.

They were _still_ shapeshifted to look like each other.

"Well _duh_, I'm a shota, and while _monster girls_ usually don't give a rats ass about dick sizes and shit, I'm about normal for my size. Thankfully, when I'm in human form, I give myself a big one. I've only ever had sex with humans before... and thankfully, because I can change my shape, I can be whatever size will best pleasure her... but thanks to these new laws, I've been dry for months." Naruto complained about the new laws that were preventing him from boning. He didn't want to tempt his luck in a town that was being corrupted by politics, and get reported for something just so that his town could try and get rid of him. He was sure there were still a few humans where he was from that would gladly report him.

Doppel snorted.

"What are they gonna do, _deport _you? You're Japanese."

"Born and raised, they can't deport me, but these laws are a _bitch_ to deal with. Still, they're working _something_ out so that sex is okay. For the last few months, my girlfriend has been my hand, and I'm getting sick of her." Naruto joked at his own expense for his lack of recent actual sex, but Naruto looked at Doppel and raised an eyebrow. "How 'bout you Dops?" Naruto questioned her.

Doppel shrugged.

"Sex is sex, lust is lust, fucking is fucking... while I've never boned anyone in _this form_... _that form_." Doppel corrected herself and pointed at Naruto, who was shapeshifted to look like her, after pointing to herself when she realized she was still Naruto. She coughed into her hand, and tossed her empty beer across the mostly bland room and into the trash. "Score... anyway, while I've never fucked anyone in my usual chocolate loli form, I've boned people as _other _people." Doppel had quite the experience, and she didn't really care if new laws were in place.

As long as she never did anything in her usual body, nobody would be able to report her for anything, since they couldn't exactly prove that the person they fucked was her.

"... Uuuuh, why can't I meet a nice Kyuubi like me... or anyone for that matter. I'm not just horny, I want a girlfriend."

"Why don't you go to the Lamia Settlements then, get yourself a harem of hundreds of girls-"

"-Right!? It sounds great at first, but I'm literally just one dude. Anyway, I hear most Lamias are super sluts. I don't want to get a girlfriend, only for her to literally fuck everyone. Did you know that Lamias have _massive_ orgies in the middle of the streets? They will literally get into a giant pile, and fuck everyone and everything they can... I expect at least a little loyalty ya know." Naruto ended his complaints with his verbal tic, and Doppel laughed when she realized he had one.

The door opened.

Manako peeked in, with both of her hands covering her ears.

"Dinner is ready you two... so adorable." Manako glanced at Doppel, who was transformed into Naruto, not realizing that Naruto was Doppel and Doppel was Naruto. She blinked when Doppel turned back into Doppel, and Naruto turned back into Naruto, only Naruto turned back into his human form and not his true form. "Wait... what?" Manako blinked and uncovered her ears as she pointed between the two shapeshifters.

She blushed when she saw Naruto in just his boxers, but Naruto started to get dressed on his own before she could freak out about it.

"What's for dinner?" Doppel asked as she stretched, her hair now covering her nipples once more.

Manako blinked again.

'Oh... so that's what her naked body looks like, without her hair covering anything.' Manako glanced at Naruto, who passed her and pat the top of her head as he passed by. Now fully dressed, she saw that he had a large fluffy tail, showing that part of his transformation had been a failure in his drunken state. 'I want to pet it.' Manako saw the big fluffy tail, and wanted to reach out to touch it.

**-Downstairs-**

"Seriously? This is not dinner... this is... _instant curry_... oh hell no. You girls ain't eating this shit while I'm here, at least, not so long as there is something to cook with." Naruto grabbed Tio's apron from her, and though it was big, he tied it around himself. He walked over to the fridge, before he opened it and saw what it had inside of it. "... Just enough to make at least a decent Cajun Chicken Ramen, instant curry, bullshit... You ladies just sit tight, we're having some good fucking food." Naruto started to get all of the ingredients that he would need out.

He summoned a tiny blue fireball, and used it to quickly defrost the chicken, a small grin on his face as the chicken quickly became soft.

"Gonna put together a little onion powder, a touch of garlic, nice and good oregano, can't go without the black and white pepper, cayenne? Hell yeah, add in some paprika and salt, mix in a little basil and thyme... oh, why the hell not... _extra garlic_... yeeaaah." Naruto started to mix together the seasonings he had at his disposal, and he coated his hands in olive oil and started to apply the oil to the chicken. He reached into the bowl with the spices, and started to coat the chicken in it.

He chicked the oven and popped it open as he used his tail to set the temp to the right setting, all while wrapping the chicken in tin foil.

"Shit, that smells delicious." Zombina was drolling as she smelled just the spices.

"Oh, this is just prep for the chicken, wait until I get started on the _rest_ of the meal while the chicken cooks. You girls like spicy? Well, you'll love this then!"

"Oh my gosh, that is so awesome." Tio beamed as she saw him make do in the kitchen like a pro. "You can cook!?"

"Sure I can? I can make Miso Ramen, Salt Ramen, Pork Ramen, Vegetable Ramen, Chicken Ramen, Beef Ramen, Meat Lovers Ramen, Chicken Mushroom Ramen, Chili Ramen, Picante Beef Ramen, Roast Beef Ramen, Roast Chicken Ramen, Shrimp Ramen, Lime Chili Ramen, and finally Curry Ramen." Naruto explained all the different dishes that he could cook, _all_ of which were far superior to instant curry.

Instant curry? Get that shit out, and bring the ramen in, because nobody would be eating instant curry while he had the ingredients to make a delicious ramen.

"... So just ramen?" Zombina was interested in the food, but disappointed that he could only make ramen.

"Well... I can make fried tofu... and red bean soup, but those aren't really _meals_... oh, what I wouldn't give to have a full course serving of Red Bean Soup, Miso Ramen, and Fried Tofu..." Naruto gushed over what his dream meal would be. He would love it with extra pork.

Naruto quick finished off making the noodles, and got to creating the broth from scratch.

"I thought we were having curry?" Manako got down the stairs with Doppel, seeing Naruto working in the kitchen with a raised brow.

"Smells good so far, don't worry, Zombina can shove all this extra curry down her throat. Good thing about being dead, no need to calorie count." Doppel was so far unimpressed by the fact they were having ramen.

It was just ramen after all.

...

That night, the M.O.N. Squad _truly experienced_ ramen for the first time.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**Lets just say, Tio has yet to see Naruto's True Form, and pray for Naruto for the day she sees him.**


	4. Chapter 4 Working Detective

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"You're sure about this location Foxy?"

"I'll rip your head off." Naruto reminded Zombina that he could do that to her with his strength. He tiny form aside, he was still a monster and stronger than she was for the most part. His physical strength was second only to Tio, since he was still 5 to 10 times stronger than an adult male with his small form. Zombina was slightly stronger than an adult woman, though she could unlock 100% of her strength and become 3 times stronger than an adult male.

He didn't like it when people called him foxy after seeing his true form.

Everyone was in position.

Manako was hiding on top of a nearby building with a sniper.

Tio was hiding behind a very large tree, thankfully her large form hidden by the foliage and the darkness of the night. She was needed for the plan to work, since she could block off escape routes better than anyone else.

Zombina and Naruto were hiding in the men's bathroom, peeking out the window.

They were at a Tokyo park, in the dead of night.

"It's like, really late Na-chan."

"Please don't... fine, whatever... call me whatever you want. As long as it isn't Foxy. Anyway, these kinds of dealings don't happen in the middle of the day. I noticed a string of tweets from an Lizardman who was bragging about getting with women, and tweeting pictures of them. That breaks the law, but I noticed the girls seemed distressed... this park has a strong Lizardman smell to it." Naruto explained to them over the radio that was in their ears. Naruto hated the earphone, since it was not designed for non-human ears like the ones he had on top of his head.

This was the second day in a row they had been stalking this park all night, which was why the girls were a little irritated with their situation.

"Dude... this is a glory hole... dudes... together..." Zombina noticed the stall they were hiding in had a glory hole in it, and she grinned at the thought of it. "Anyway, this is boring, we've been here for 5 hours now." Zombina was starting to get stiff. Her joints weren't made for that kind of stiffness, not when she was needed to fight off rigor mortis.

Manako's voice could be heard.

"There is some movement in the bushes... I can see a Lizardman coming out. Blue scales, scar over the right eye, and missing a left arm. Yes, this is the guy. Should I take the shot?" Manako asked Zombina for confirmation on if she should take the shot or not. She had a tranq shot ready for the guy.

Doppel was bait.

She was transformed into a hot, female jogger, who was making laps around the park. Of course, she and Naruto would take turns being the bait when one got tired of running. Since both of them had shapeshifting powers, it was something that Doppel insisted on them doing.

"I see him... and I see Doppel-chan too. He's heading towards her." Tio's voice rang out softly.

Zombina put a finger to her ear.

"Just keep an eye on him, we can't get him until after he makes a move. For all we know, he's innocent and just really creepy." Zombina explained as she stared at Naruto.

...

"Well... he _is_ creepy, but either way, he's a criminal for breaking the law. Still... I agree with Zombina, the more crimes we can get on this guy, the better." Naruto grinned at the thought of this guy trying something, and him getting his punishment for it. It was still illegal what he was doing, even more so since the laws had not been changed to allow for interspecies sexual relations as of yet. "Still, they need to fix that law. They do realize a lot of monster species are very sexual, right?" Naruto asked Zombina.

She shrugged.

"Gonna be honest, my knowledge on other species, a little lacking."

"He's behind Doppel... he's reaching for her head... he's grabbed her." Manako was more serious as she explained the play by play of what the criminal was doing. She had her eye on Doppel the entire time, and she saw the shapeshifter struggling to escape the lizardman's grasp... at least pretending to struggle.

Naruto had figured it out the truth, good to know they hadn't been pulling all nighters for nothing.

Manako took the shot.

**-The Next Day-**

"Seriously, how the hell did you even know about that?" Zombina asked Naruto as they all had breakfast together, it was a late breakfast but breakfast all the same. Naruto was in his human form, aka his fake form, since he was keeping what he really looked like a secret from Tio after having seen her stuffed animal collection.

He saw the rips on those stuffed animals.

"Well, after seeing the suspicious behavior I looked up Lizardman facts. This is the time of the year they are really fertile, combined with being forced to not have sex, it wasn't good for a species with little impulse control. He would attack every 2 or 3 days, so I looked up the pictures of those girls. All of them are healthy, active girls who regularly post pictures of themselves jogging at night in the area." Naruto explained the basics of how he figured out what was going to happen. He didn't know what the date of the last victim was, but he knew that it wasn't that long.

The lizardman followed any local hottie in the Tokyo area.

"So, we made a fake account and took pictures of me and him shapeshifted into the form of hot joggers similar to his tastes. We posted selfies of us in that park as bait to lure him out." Doppel had been in on the plan the entire time, still she wasn't happy with it.

That lizardman had grabbed her tits and crotch before he had been shot with the tranq dart and put down. It wasn't her body she was transformed into, but being molested wasn't exactly pleasant for her either.

"While we spent 2 days finding this-"

"I'll have you know I've been working on this for 6 days now, while still doing the other parts of my job." Naruto informed Zombina of the little fact that he had been trying to get this guy for even longer than her. He was still completely ignorant to social media for the most part, and he needed Doppel and Tio to show him how to use them.

He came from a backwater mountain village, he didn't have a ton of tech.

...

Zombina was missing one of her boobs, Naruto noticed after a moment of talking with her. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at the other girls, with Manako making eye contact with him, before she noticed where his attention was as well. She blinked when she noticed that Zonbina's left tit was gone, the entire boob had fallen off at some point and Zombina had yet to notice she was missing it.

"WOAH! Zombina-chan, you're boob is gone!" Tio had no subtly when she noticed after the two of them.

"EH!? What, when the hell did it fall off?" Zombina asked herself as she looked around, and she noticed that the stitching around her breast that held her boobs to her chest had come off, leaving only a completely flat portion of her chest. "... Oh well, I've been meaning to get new ones anyway. These ones were getting covered in bullet holes." Zombina undid the stitching on her other boob and let it fall to the floor with a plop.

Now she was literally flat chested, until she went and got herself her new boobs.

"You going to go bigger or smaller this time?" Tio asked with a cute tilt of her head.

"Same size."

Naruto grabbed the tit off the floor with a confused expression, and Manako looked jealous at Zombina's ability to change her breast size by just getting new tits. Naruto squeezed the boob in his hand a few times, before he tossed it between his hands. He smiled as he started to have some fun playing with the squishy ball.

"Is that fun?" Manako asked Naruto, and he tossed the boob to her. She caught it, and she copied what he had been doing. "... I'm softer..." Manako whispered to herself when she realized her own tiny tits were still softer than Zombina's large boobs. It would seem the rigor mortis affected her boobs, and caused them to take a far more firm, and slightly soft texture. She felt a little pride that she was softer than Zombina.

When she played with the boob, she noticed that it was actually kind of fun to play with something so round and squishy. She tossed it back to Naruto, and he tossed it back to her, so she bounced it back to him.

"Hey, toss that over here!" Zombina called out when she noticed they were having fun with her tit.

They smacked it towards her.

Zombina passed it towards Tio, who caught it between her own breasts, and bounced them back to Manako. Manako stood up, and like a volleyball player, she passed it back to Zombina who used her head and hit it to Naruto.

"Doppel, keep score, it's titty volleyball time. Nobody can catch it or let it hit the ground, me and Manako vs Zombina and Tio." Naruto stated as he bounced the boob off of his chest, bounced it up to his head, and smacked it towards Tio as she and Zombina stood up on the other end of the table.

Doppel tilted her head, but sent a thumbs up.

They did realize they started off with a serious conversation, talked about boobs a bit, and now they were playing make-shift volleyball with a boob now though? There wasn't even any sexual meaning behind the boob they were playing with at the moment, they were just having fun running around the living room as they tossed a boob from one to another.

**-37 Minutes Later-**

"Hey guys, good work on capturing that guy... wow, looks like something fun is going on." Smith stated as she walked through the front door, no knocking at all. She watched as Tio, Manako, and Naruto were sweating as they ran around the living room to hit a boob back and forward. Zombina wasn't sweating, but she was having fun as well.

The game had evolved, and Doppel had marked a line in the carpet with tape for them to use to seperate their territory.

Zombina was butt naked.  
Naruto was in his underwear and his socks.  
Manako had her bra and panties on.  
Tio was in her bra and socks on.

"Come on, pass it to me Manako, we win if we strip Tio." Naruto clapped his hands together, since Zombina had suggested that they make it more fun halfway though. Whoever scored a point against the other team could tell a member of the other team to take a piece of clothes off.

Zombina was _focused_ on stripping Naruto, while Naruto didn't really care who he picked, and Tio wasn't focused on anyone either.

"O-okay." Manako was eager to win, since she was down to her underwear now, and losing another point from Tio meant she would be more exposed in front of a guy than she was comfortable with.

Smith sat down next to Doppel and watched the game that was going on with an amused smile on her face.

Seeing Extra-Species having fun together was nice.

"HAH!" Naruto smacked the boob towards Zombina with a grin on his face.

She ran towards it and pulled her arm back.

"I LIKE DICK!"

"REALLY!?" Zombina shouted with an excited look on her face when Naruto shouted that out, and she completely missed the boob as it passed by her and hit the floor behind her. Naruto stuck his tongue out at her. "Hey! That's playing dirty! Ref, do something about this cheater." Zombina complained as she pointed at Naruto.

Tio took her bra off and tossed it to the floor.

"This looks fun, what started it?" Smith asked Doppel.

"I stole one of Zombina's boobs to play a prank on her, but they didn't notice. Zombina took her boob off and Naruto started to play with it, before he tossed it to Manako. They were having fun with it, and the other two wanted to join in. Somehow it turned into a game of strip volleyball. If Team Nanako wins, then Team Zomtio has to do a lap around the block naked. If Team Zomtio wins, then Zombie wants Manako to dress like a dude and let her take a picture of her and Naruto in his true form holding each other, Tio was all for this prize too." Doppel explained how things had gotten to where they had gotten. She was just amused at how this entire thing had evolved for the most part.

"Oh, streaking... sounds like fun, I haven't run around naked since I was in college and my friends dared me to. Ah, I remember my first drinking party fondly." Smith could barely remember it, but she did remember getting picked up in the station the next morning. She had been introduced to a very nice government worker who took an interest in her, not because she was naked but because of her grades and her field of study.

She started as an intern, and now she was the head of a team of monsters who arrested other monsters, and helped to coordinate for the monste exchange bill.

"Ref, come on they are cheating."

Legends say, that later that night, two beautiful naked women were scene running around the streets.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Prized Detective

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER TO GET A CHANCE TO EARN A BIG PRIZE.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Work.

Manako had to remind herself this was for work as she sat across from Naruto in a pleasant cafe in casual clothes, a small briefcase next to her. She looked at Naruto in his completely human form, he didn't even had a tail or fox ears. Instead he had skin instead of fur, and fully human ears on the sides of his head. She was used to seeing the tail added onto him, or even the ears even if he chose by nature to take on a fake adult form.

"Smith really doesn't know what she's asking us to do." Manako glanced nervously around the store.

Naruto was just smiling as he looked at the menu.

"It's for work, so lets enjoy it. Some Succubus have been seen coming here and getting work, and customers... primarily men... will leave this place exhausted after staying here for hours. Rumors have it that the men disappear and their waitress disappears for a little bit. Of course, it's obvious what is happening." Naruto whispered to her with a smile on his face. While he was disguised as a human via his shapeshifting, Manako had gone a different route.

For Manako, her ONLY non-human trait was her large eye in the middle of her face, she even had two eyebrows despite having one eye. Wearing special sunglasses, that looked a little like a censor bar, allowed her to look human.

Primarily men.

The victims were all human, and they all kept coming back to the store whenever succubus were working there.

"Se-sex right?" Manako muttered with a shiver.

Doppel was a shapeshifter, but she was just as likely to actually have sex with the succubus as she was to arrest them. Tio couldn't pass for human if she tried her hardest, human women did not come as big as her, nor did they have horns, and Zombina passing for human wasn't likely considering what her body looked like, and what her teeth looked like as well. So to scout out the location, it was the two of them that were asked to do this.

"Well, not always. You see, Succubus and Devils can get their nutrients not only from sexual fluid, but also sweat, saliva, anything that contains rich human vitality. Semen is just the best source for female demons, and fluid from females is the best for males." Naruto explained to Manako, as a type of demon himself, he understood how tempting a human could be firsthand. It wasn't always sex that a demon was after. "Of course, these ones are clearly after sex. Licking sweat and sucking saliva doesn't leave humans as drained as they have been getting. Hey, this is pretty good... want to try it?" Naruto glanced around the cafe, but he ended up taking a bite of his desert.

He cut a little off and offered it to Manako on his fork.

She blushed.

"That... that's an indirect kiss."

"We're suppose to pretend to be a couple. The victims have been mostly people who came here as a couple." Naruto reminded her with a roll of his eyes. Manako was more shy about most things when compared to your average monster, many of which were quite honest with their feelings and emotions.

Naruto pushed the fork into her mouth the moment she opened her mouth to protest, and her lips closed around the fork from surprise as her cheeks were overtaken by red.

Manako leaned back, and the fork slipped out.

"... It's really tasty, but it's got a strange taste to it." Manako couldn't pin the taste, but it was really, really delicious. It was a strange bitter-sweetness that she had tasted before, but she did not know where she had.

Naruto grinned as he took another bite for himself.

"I don't even like sweets, and this is pretty good. I like salty flavors more, since my sense of taste is actually pretty weak, I taste things even weaker than a human. Glad to see you liked it though, you blush like a girl who is dating her first boyfriend." Naruto grinned as he teased Manako for the way she was acting. Of course, naturally she was just being herself, and she was embarrassed.

Still, she was super cute when she was blushing, and he couldn't resist the urge to tease her a little.

"I've got eyes on-"

"Eyes?" Naruto asked her with a raised eyebrow when he heard her use that phrase, and she blushed deeper when she realized that she shouldn't say that. "Yeah, I see them too. How many darts you have?" Naruto asked her as he looked in the reflection of her sunglasses, and saw the succubus workers walk in for their shift.

Teasing time was over, now it was time for some real luring.

"I've got 6 darts... sweetie-pie." Manako blushed as she spoke that pet name, her blushes growing deeper and further across her body. At this point, she was blushing all the way down to her waist she was so red.

Naruto touched the side of his ear slyly.

"You know, you just make the cutest faces in the world honey. No girl in this world could ever hope to compete with the adorable sounds you make." Naruto stated, and while Manako blushed, she saw that Naruto's words caught the attention of one of the workers they were after. She looked at Manako with a challenging smirk forming across her lips, and Manako just blushed more deeply when the girl licked those lips and looked at her as well.

Not only was the woman planning on "stealing" Naruto from her, but it would seem this succubus was showing interest in Manako as well.

They were sluts!

**-15 Minutes-**

"Bleh..."

"Honestly, tricking a succubus into trying into admitting their sex crimes is surprisingly easier than I thought it would be." Naruto stated as he handcuffed the unconscious succubus. Manako hadn't missed a single shot with her tranq gun, and had gotten all of the offenders down the second that they had confessed to their crimes.

Smith was standing nearby.

"You're really good at discovering sex crimes, then again, when it comes to Twitter, people are far more likely to show off sexual stuff." Smith commented when she noticed a trend. She knew from experience after capturing dozens of humans who would break the "No Sex" between species laws, that Twitter was the place they would constantly try to show off. When it came to any of the sites that she used to gather intel, finding a sex criminal was far easier when you used things like Twitter. "Is Manako okay?" Smith asked as she saw Manako standing behind Naruto.

Naruto was in his true form, and Manako had her hands deep into the fur of his nine tails, and she had an amazed look on her face.

"It smells like apple and cinnamon."

"Are... _stop sniffing my tails_." Naruto jumped forward, and though it wasn't visible, he was blushing since what she had done was super weird for him.

Manako just had a happy look on her face.

"Come on, you only show your true form when you're alone or working. There isn't any harm in letting me feel your tails a little, not when they're so soft and fluffy." Manako loved soft and fluffy things, and Naruto wasn't nearly as traditionally handsome in his true form. Instead of making her nervous with his looks, she was far more comfortable around him in this form. He was still very attractive, all Kitsune were super attractive in general, but instead of handsome he was more of a _feminine handsome_, his features were far more soft.

He had such a pretty round face, and his body looked super soft, she just wanted to scoop him up and cuddle him.

"So, I've got some business later, can I leave it to you to handle some extra paperwork for me Naruto? I've got a lot of duties I need to do." Smith gave a less than formal request of Naruto to do her paperwork for her. She was sure that after a week and a half of working with MON, that Naruto was handling his own paperwork well enough. His reports were done in a very decent way, he kept all the details short and sweet, without going overboard with detail like Manako, or being super lazy with the details like Zombina.

Naruto glanced at her.

"Why would I do that for you exactly, what do I get out of it?" Naruto asked with a smirk. "Hey, I said no!" Naruto jumped away from Manako again, and she snapped her fingers. When the other police officers who were starting to take the Succubus offenders away started to stare at her, she blushed and stopped trying to grab Naruto's tails.

They started to stare at her eye instead, and she became far more self-conscious of herself and started to try and smooth her hair out as her eye looked down at the ground.

"You want something?" Smith asked him.

"I want a lot of things, respect, money, power, but most of all I want you to push for that stupid law to be rewritten to allow for sex between humans and monsters. Hurry your ass up and push for that law to be changed, because I feel _really bad_ about deporting people who just want to bust a nut, or have a nut busted in them." Naruto stated with a twitching eye. He wanted to do more important detective work than this.

This, just made him feel like a bad guy.

He was arresting these people for simply acting on their more natural instincts, simply because human laws were written in such a hurry that they didn't put some consideration into the law and how it affected monsters. There were literally All Male and All Female species among the Monster Community that _required_ sex with other species. He himself was part of a majority female species, 95% of all Kitsune were female, and the 4 of the 5% that were male usually got so sick of having harems of female kitsune that they just gave up on their masculinity completely and transformed themselves into women and started going after humans.

99% of Kitsune were female, even though only 95% of kitsune were born female.

On average, a Male Kitsune would have a harem of females about 10 to 18 females large, and get sick of them after 50 years. Then they would transform into females themselves, and get married to a human man and live a life of monogamy. They were a very polygamist species with overflowingly horny females, and as time went on their species was starting to become far more female dominated thanks to their ability to change their gender genetically.

"How about we go drinking later after you finish the work, and I get clock out for the day? We can go to my place, watch some Netflix, drink some good German beer I had imported, and get a couple pizzas?" Smith offered something else, since it took months or even years to get laws changed or rewritten. "By the way, I'm sure if you showed Tio your true form, she would be willing to have sex with you in exchange for you letting her cuddle her. Monster species can still have sex with each other." Smith pointed out to Naruto.

Naruto looked at her like she was stupid.

"That is _literal_ death by Snu Snu, that woman would break me. Considering how large her body is, and how small mine is... I would end up feeling very unmanly at the end of it. Still, my body is pretty strong... so that is an option. I could also just ask Doppel, pretty sure she would be down for some nookie if I helped her prank the others." Naruto did realize that Doppel and Tio were good options as well. He had been dry for months, and he just wanted to get laid.

"Wait, can't you just shapeshift and make your dick big enough to fill her up?"

"Yeah, and just prove all the rumors true? Do you know how many legends were inspired by kitsune abusing their shapeshifting powers for sex? No thank you, I don't want to follow that stereotype. I'm Naruto, I'm a person, not a statistic." Naruto hated using his shapeshifting powers for sex. It just made him feel like a piece of shit, like he was proving all the stereotypes of kitsune being slutty shapeshifters was true.

Smith looked a little surprised.

"Wow, most monster species don't really mind the stereotypes. They sort of embrace them, and are honest with their nature. That's pretty human of you." Smith stated as she looked at Naruto with her sunglasses tilted down, impressed with how he seemed different than the other kitsune.

Naruto snorted.

"I was raised in a human village my entire life, and I've had to deal with being bullied because of those stereotypes my whole life too. Anyway, like I even _need_ to shapeshift to please a woman." Naruto smirked with a grin.

It was a feral grin.

"Oh? So you're hung."

"Hell no, I'm not some Hentai Protagonist _freak_. We kitsune are a small species, but we have something other small species can't compete with. We are _stamina freaks_, we male Kitsune on average have large harems. My Father had a harem of 49 women, before he went all violent." Naruto deadpanned, since his father had been a complete horny bastard. He had a harem of 49 girls from different species, and before he went on his violent rampage and killed them all, he heard tales of how his father's orgies would last anywhere between 21 and 52 hours.

Smith looked impressed.

"Impressive, still, I can't promise to pass that law right away. It still has to go through the proper legal channels, and we still need to set up test couples to prove that humans and monsters have a romantic chemistry, not just a physical one. These types of laws were written too fast, but they are still laws and difficult to change." Smith pinched her own nose in annoyance. "Anyway, I'm already trying to change that law. I agree, it's a really ill-thought law. The offer for Netflix and Beer is still up." Smith stated with a wave of her hand.

Naruto smacked Smith's ass.

She had an amazing ass.

"Then you bet your ass that I'll join you for beer and movies, that sounds like a lot of fun! I've never had the good German stuff before! Just send your paperwork over, and I'll-"

*CRASH*

"Owie..." Manako whimpered as she looked down at her hands, with her fingers swollen after she nervous tripped and closed the front door on her fingers by mistake. Her fingers weren't broken, but they were starting to swell around the joints and knuckles. She whimpered as she stood back up without using her hands. "Ms. Smith, can you take me to the hospital to get this looked at. This really hurts." Manako whimpered a little, her eye watering slightly at the pain.

She had very little depth perception, though her eyesight itself was incredible.

Smith hurried to Manako's size and grabbed her wrists to look at her hands more carefully.

"Yeah, not broken... but these fingers are jammed for sure. I'll take you to the hospital, and we can get them looked at. Still, I'm going to have to take you out of active duty until they heal. Naruto, can you handle the rest of this alone?" Smith asked as she assisted Manako, her tone cool and collected.

Naruto sent her a peace sign.

"If I'm going down! I'm sucking that dick before I go!"

"Crap, one of the Succubus woke up!"

A succubus rushed towards one of the cafe guests with a manic look to her eyes, and Smith pulled out her own tranq gun as quickly as she could. As she took aim though, the situation was taken care of before she had the chance to fire a single shot.

"Don't worry, I got things here under control." Naruto stated as he grabbed the succubus by the wing and yanked on it.

"OWIE!?"

"You, Hakuna your Tatas for a minute. You're going to get deported, but once your 8 month probation is up, you can apply to come back to Japan. I'm sure by then the laws will be better, so until then lets head out." Naruto started to walk with her wing firmly in grip. She was still handcuffed, she had just planned on ripping the guy's pants off with her mouth.

Smith sent Naruto a thumbs up.

She knew she hired a good detective for MON.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**-Important News Bulletin-**_  
**Lets get this story's review section up with a nice and enjoyable reward, the more reviews this story gets, the more people who will read it, and the more reviews I can read from you guys the more I will feel inspired to write for the story.**

**1\. The Goal is 100 Reviews for this Chapter.**  
**2\. The Prize, I'll commission an artist I trust for this story to commission more scenes from this story. There is already the Scene of Naruto and Doppel drinking together on my Twitter, link on my profile I believe.**  
**3\. The Reviews: I would like the reviews to give details about what you like about the story so far, the things you would enjoy seeing from the story in the future, AND the kind of scene you would like to see turned into Art and posted on my Twitter. I'll pay more attention to these reviews, and when I reach 100 reviews I will pick one of these reviews and have my artist draw the scene AND I WILL include the scene in the story.**


	6. Chapter 6 Drinking Detective

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Now THAT was a good movie, what do you want to watch next? Human entertainment is the best in the world!"

Naruto really enjoyed movies, for a variety of reasons. He didn't mind the slightly unrealistic standards that were placed on men in romance movies, and he didn't mind rom-coms in general. As long as it had a good plot, avoided some of the more cliche moves that existed, and had a realistic conclusion to it, he enjoyed them just like every other movie.

"Zzzzz."

"Oh, stop pretending the movie was boring Kuroko." Naruto swatted her on the thigh for the fake snoring.

"Well, it wasn't exactly oscar worthy." Smith waved her palm around, knowing that the movie was a decent movie, and enjoying it for it's stellar performances were different in nature. "We're nearly out of beer... wanna open a bottle of wine? It's the cheap stuff though." Smith wiggled her can in her hand, and she could hear the very slight amount of liquid in it.

Naruto finished her paperwork for her... and surprisingly, he did it better than she did it. His reports on her activities were more well thought than her own. It was like he was naturally attuned to paperwork, as if in some other life the man had a job that drowned him in insane amounts of paperwork on a daily basis.

"Oh no, cheap booze, whatever will we do... I say open it. These were nice, but _not_ enough." Naruto had to agree with her.

Smith gestured to the kitchen.

...

"I'm a guest." Naruto reminded her with a grin, and she gestured to herself.

"You're getting a free look at my hot body, I don't wear this for anyone." Smith stated when she showed off the white panties and black sports bra that she was wearing. Other than just those two tiny articles of clothes, she was utterly naked. She didn't even have her usual sunglasses on at the moment.

Naruto gestured to himself.

They were both relaxing in their underwear, so she was getting a free show as well. They were a couple of hours into drinking and watching movies, and while they were hungry, they had already ordered a pizza. Despite them both being hungry and mostly naked, neither of them had really made any sort of move on the other thanks to a mutual understanding that they weren't allowed to. If either of them made a move on the other, that would result in Smith getting fired and arrested... and him getting fired... and possibly arrested since the law would end in human arrest and monster deportation.

It was unknown how that would affect a Japanese born and raised monster, since the law didn't cover that situation.

"We can wait until the pizza person gets here, have them come in and get it. Heh, seeing the two of us like this would be a great tip for anyone." Smith was feeling extra lazy after a rough day at work. She had a few cases of humans assaulting monsters physically and sexually, she wasn't allowed to have the MON Squad take care of any issues where it was a human who was doing the crime.

Naruto grumbled and got up.

"Fine, but I'm picking the next movie... your phone is going off?" Naruto heard a soft ringing from the kitchen, his ears twitching, and he went into the kitchen. Seeing her phone sitting there on the counter, he raised an eyebrow. "You have a boyfriend?" Naruto asked her as he looked at her phone, also grabbing the bottle of wine from the fridge.

"Does the caller ID say Darling? That isn't my boyfriend, he is a host family. He's got a few girls with him, and one calls him Darling so I call him that too. You can just ignore the call." Smith stated as she waved off the phone call. She was off hours and off duty, so there was little that she could do to go and help the guy. "He's got a Lamia, Harpy, and Centaur with him right now. It's chaos over there." Smith explained.

Naruto whistled.

"And he's not dead from dehydration? Two of those are a part of the most sexually active species there are. You sure I should ignore this call, he might be calling you to save him... death by snu snu." Naruto whispered his condolenses at the end. That guy had to be dead or constantly dying when surrounded by those species.

Harpies and Lamia were all female species that were extremely sexually active, and had low impulse control hard wired into their DNA.

"Got the wine WOAH! Nice toss." Smith caught the wine when it was thrown at her out of nowhere.

Naruto ran, before he flipped and landed on the couch, with his head landing on a pillow and his ass landed in her lap. She sent him a thumbs up for the nice landing, and he shifted around so that they weren't touching anymore.

*Ding Dong*

"Pizza time!" Naruto called out with excitement as he got up and rushed towards the door. Smith gained a grin as she got up as well, and shifted her panties a little so that they were tighter against her body.

The door opened up.

"Thank you for ordering... AH... you're a Kyuubi too!"

Smith was really interested when she heard that, and she looked to see an adult looking kyuubi was at the door. Naruto's face was unamused when he saw a member of his own race, and her large breasts that were barely held back by the shirt she wore.

"Well, you're a real cutie... I've got all of it here." Smith stated, and she saw the kyuubi eyeing her up and down with a predatory gaze when she was noticed. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Naruto's displeasure at seeing a member of his own species, and noted she would ask him about it when the door was closed. "I've included a tip." Smith passed an envelope with the payement visible inside of it.

The woman was very adult, far different than what she was used to seeing when she dealt with other kyuubi.

"Dude... what are you doing?" Naruto asked with a deadpan tone.

"Oh... oh you noticed that... well, I'm already 35 years old... and I've gotten kind of sick of women. Human women are less likely to break the law for sex than human men, so I've decided it's time to change."

"Wait... what?" Smith wasn't following the conversation anymore.

"You understand... though, it is rare to see one of our kind take their true form so easily. Oh... oh damn... you're hot."

"Dude... the law is in the process of being rewritten. You don't need to become a woman, just hold out for awhile. Anyway... have a good day." Naruto closed the door when he was given the pizzas.

...

"Can you believe that guy?!"

"Wait... wasn't that a woman?" Smith asked as she pointed towards the door, her eyes tracking Naruto as he walked across the room. "Oh... transformation." Smith stated when she saw Naruto take a female form for a couple of seconds, before turning back to normal. She looked back towards the door. "How did you know?" Smith asked, since kyuubi shouldn't be able to tell each other's disguises either.

Naruto sat down, and she joined him as they opened the boxes.

The pizza was fresh.

"Kyuubi are like Harpies, we're a species that are born with smaller bodies. NO Kyuubi is actually that seductive, I'm always taking a human form outside. That guy isn't very good at transformation, since he forgot to make the fur on his chest less fluffy." Naruto stated as he pat down his own fluff. Smith looked at him with a raised eyebrow, before he sighed. "Female kyuubi's chest are covered in less fur, and the fur that covers the chest looks like the fur on my arms." Naruto gestured to his arms.

His entire body was covered in fur.

At first glance though, you would never known since his fur was skin colored and short to his body.

"Wait, so your chest fur-"

"Yes, thick chest fur is a sign of maturity in males. The fur in our females is thicker around the knees and elbows. That guy was actually a dude, not a woman... dudes like that is why Kyuubi is starting to become known as a female species." Naruto stated with a groan of annoynace.

Smith realized now where Naruto's annoyance was coming from.

"Oh... well on a side note, nice to know that you're a mature adult huh?" Smith reached out and fluffed his chest. "So, why do females have thicker fur on the elbows and knees?" Smith asked, since this was interesting information that was not covered.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"It's a sex trait, what do you think it exists for? We have 9 tails sticking from our spines, sex on our backs in painful. Our natural sex position is doggy style, so while my chest fur is thicker to show off my maturity, their thick fur is a way to show off their sexual ability. My thick fur is a visual display of my dominance." Naruto puffed his chest out in pride, and sucked in his breath. The fur on his chest bristled out and seemed to get even fluffier, or rather spikier like Naruto's hairstyle was.

He let his breath go.

"So... because of your fluffy chest, that _dude_ was attracted to you?" Smith was a little interested in how that worked.

"It's a sign of power, sexual dominance, maturity, and fertility. My father having a large harem is directly related to his chest fur. That dude has given up his masculinity, and permanenty taken on a female form. That's messed with his mind, and now he wants to get pregnant with the child. Perverts like that are way my species has such a bad rep online." Naruto backed up and took a few deep, calming breaths.

Smith was already eating.

"Oh right, well at least you find comfort in the fact that humans are... wait... your father had a harem. Does that mean you have siblings?" Smith asked Naruto.

He shook his head.

"We're a long lived species, even though we get harems we only ever allow 1 member of our harem to carry our child at a time. We men can choose if our sperm is active or not when we jizz... no accidental pregnancy with us." Naruto made a motion for jizzing with his hand. He grabbed a pizza as Smith opened the wine.

Time to get drunk and learn more of the dirty details about what was known as one of the Top 10 sensual species of monsters.

**-The Next Morning-**

"Uuuuh, I don't want to work today." Smith stated as she looked down and saw her sports bra had ridden up her chest, exposing her boobs. She didn't care though as she noticed Naruto sleeping on the ground on his stomach. "Oh right... tails means no sleeping on his back." Smith stated one of the smaller facts she learned.

Sometimes she took being human for granted.

Yet, her race was really best designed for a life of being able to do the most comfortable things. She never thought about how a monster's body prevented them from enjoying some of the most base activities people enjoyed. She couldn't imagine being forced to sleep on her stomach for comfort.

Smith blinked and noticed that Naruto's chest fur was acting like a cushion for his chest muscle, as he slept with his forearms being his pillow.

With her large breasts, she just couldn't imagine...

Wait... now it made sense.

As a species with lots of tails, it made sense for them to evolve with smaller, more flat bodies since their natural sleeping position was on their stomach. Unlike the other species with tails, kyuubi had 9 tails in total that would always be a problem. The women of the species required flat chests in order to sleep more comfortably, and because of their natural transformation abilities, their bodies don't develop as much sexually as a human's goes since breasts mean very little to the males of the species as well. The females evolved to have more sexual waists and butts, because of their lack of breasts.

Since foxes were a small animal species with a lean frame and fine features, those features transfered over as well and turned into the most beautiful of the animal monster species.

"Uuuh, I shouldn't think of biology with a hangover."

She would debate species sexual awakenings when she was less hung over.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Murder Detective

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

_Ikura Mitsutsugi_  
_Death: 2/1_  
_Cause of Death: Strangling_  
_Location: Akihabara_

_Shota Murokami_  
_Death: 2/3_  
_Cause of Death: Strangling_  
_Location: Akihabara_

_Jessie Mclain_  
_Death: 2/8_  
_Cause of Death: Strangling_  
_Location: Akihbara_

_Kira Hitagi_  
_Death: 2/10_  
_Cause of Death: Strangling_  
_Location: Akihabara_

"Woah, this totally looks like a serial killer case!" Zombina shouted when she looked at the case files that Naruto was looking over at the moment. Now, normally this type of stuff was a job for detetives and the police in general, but since the strangle marks didn't seem human, they had been called for the case.

They were all in the hospital, looking at the bodies.

"Super creepy." Tio shivered when she saw the dead human bodies that were lined up on tables, the body inspections having already been finished by the medical professionals. "I need some tail fluffs when this is over." Tio looked at Naruto in his true form, and she saw all nine of his tails being super fluffy.

If they weren't working right now, she would have already scooped him up and hugged him until she was satisfied.

"Manako, see anything unusual about the bodies?" Naruto asked the best eye on the team. To see if she could notice anything that the health examiners would more naturally miss.

"They are all men, and it seems they were choked from behind... but I don't see any finger marks?" Manako looked at their necks. All the victims were dudes, and despite one of the guys not being Japanese, the victims were all handsome guys. "They are all very handsome?" Manako stated after a moment, when she noticed that was something that was out of the ordinary.

Zombina gave the bodies a glance, before she whistled to get everyone to ignore the fact that she was a zombie and that she was standing in the same room as human corpses.

She wanted to bite, not eat but bite, then bodies just a little.

'A waste that such handsome men died.' Zombina thought to herself.

"Yeah, it's super sad."

"It's sad either way, being handsome or ugly doesn't change the sadness of death. No fingers, but strangled to death by something soft and fleshy." Naruto hummed, rubbing his chin in thought as he went over some of the facts of the case.

Smith walked in, and she offered him a coffee.

It was super early in the morning after all.

"How is it going squad?"

"It's super boring." Zombina had been standing around doing nothing for 15 minutes now. She wasn't intelligent enough to really contribute to the discovery of possible murder suspects. She didn't even know what could be said about the clues given so far. All they had was cause of death, location, and the date they died.

"Creepy... I could really do with some fluffy."

"No." Naruto stated in response to Tio.

"Wow, these guys are all hunks... and pretty well off. Seems somebody is killing handsome men, maybe jealousy?" Smith asked Naruto, and she looked at him with expectant eyes. Naruto leaned down towards the bodies, and gave a sniff towards their neck. He walked to each corpse and sniffed the necks, trying to focus on any non-human scent mixed into the bodies.

Manako felt sorry for Naruto, having to sniff dead bodies, and she felt worse for him when he needed to sniff the body that had been dead the longest. He recoiled from that one a little bit, and shivered at the stink.

"It's a monster girl, that is for sure... strong scent too. Haven't smelt a scent like this one, so I can't pinpoint it... smells dirt and aphrodisiacs." Naruto waved the smell away from his nose. He took a step back from the bodies, and he shook his head. Smith placed her hand between his ears when he seemed to get unbalanced by the strong scent.

Weakness of having a strong nose.

"Well, looking at the dates, it seems the next victim will get targetted in Akihabara on the 15th." Manako stated as she pointed out the dates.

"Good going Manako!"

"Nice, but I think the next murder will take place on the 17nd... the murders are all taking place on days where the Host club these guys work at do mixed dating." Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose. That was another common thing between the guys, that they all worked together at the same Host club. The girls didn't have access to that information, but he did since he was looking at their place of business in their private files.

That wasn't a clue to who the killer was though.

"Don't Host clubs cater to girls anyway?" Zombina pointed out.

"The Full Moon will be on the 15th, and this business allows monster girls to pay less on these days of the week to enter the club. A lot of places that are adult stores don't allow monster girls or monster boys to enter the store on full moons." Naruto knew that he wouldn't trust his own kind to not try something illegal on the night of a full moon. That was when monsters had their animal instincts at their strongest, and of course sexual temptation was hard to resist on those nights.

Nobody asked why he knew that.

Smith knew why he knew that, since it was something she had talked to him about while they had been drunk.

"Ah... so the next murder will happen in Akihabara on the 17th... the killer is following a pattern then."

"The killer is a monster girl with no fingers, that smells of dirt and aphrodisiac, who visits this club whenever she can pay less to visit." Naruto summarized what he had deduced so far. "Or... she doesn't visit, but instead she uses those nights to scout out her victims where she won't be suspected... hmmm?" Naruto hummed in thought when he saw something else that he hadn't noticed on first glance.

Doppel came into the room.

Naruto reached down and looked at the right hand on each of the men, and he looked at their ring fingers.

"I've got drinks, since we're going to be here for awhile."

"No, I've got this case figured out... and I'm going to need Tio and Zombina for this one." Naruto stated as he moved his hand off of the corpse's hand.

**-On the 17th-**

"Wow, you two look amazing!"

Manako was shocked to see how handsome boy Zombina was, since currently Zombina had removed her boobs and slicked her hair backwards. She looked like a pretty boy with her hair like that, and with the fake teeth to cover her real teeth, and a black suit, she looked just like a handsome man with a feminine face.

Naruto was transformed into his fully human, full adult form.

His hair was even combed to the side, and cropped shorter, making him look like a mature man.

"Hello, sorry... but you guys needed my help with something?" A handsome man came into the changing room, a Host at the club. Naruto gestured to the man, and nodded his head. There were other Hosts getting changed in the changing room, and it was causing Manako to blush as she averted her gaze.

None of them men seemed to mind them too much.

"So, what do you need me for?" Tio asked with a wide smile on her face.

She was dressed in her finest clothes, just like what Naruto told her.

"Sorry Takashi-kun, but can I have that ring off your finger?" Naruto asked the Host that had been asked to help them. He was wearing a gold ring with a ruby in the center of it, and he blinked and looked at his ring.

He looked hesitant.

"Sorry, but this was a present from a client who used to come here regularly... I would rather not give it to you guys."

"Just temporary, I promise you. Your fellow Hosts all died wearing these rings as well, and we need to protect you. At the end of the night, Zombina will give you the ring back. She needs to wear it now though." Naruto placed his hands together and very nicely asked the man. Him having that ring was a danger to him, and there plans to catch the criminal responsible for the murder of his coworkers.

He was hesitant, but he took the ring off and gave it over to Zombina, and she put it on herself with an odd look towards Naruto.

"Is this going to work... if this woman is the killer, she will _know_ that Zombina wasn't the person she gave the ring too." Tio mentioned with a tilt of her head.

For a massive girl, she was adorable.

"You... I see... that's pretty clever of you." Doppel figured out what Naruto was doing when she realized what the others were missing. They had been working out details on the case for several days now, and Naruto had stayed in his room and researched something for the last few days.

Then he came up with this plan.

"Uh... sorry ma'am but we do request that those not needed back here leave the changing room."

"Well, that is our sign to leave." Smith walked out of the changing room, with Doppel and Manako behind with her. "Think you guys got this?" Smith asked, before Naruto held his hand up.

Blue flames appeared in his hands.

They took the form of handcuffs.

"Here, that is Fox-fire, shaped like handcuffs. It's safe for people to touch, so when it's time, you guys should use that. Tonight, either Zombina or I are going to be targetted by the killer. Since Zombina is dead that's fine." Naruto stated, since he knew that Zombina wasn't going to die from what was about to happen tonight.

**-Later-**

"Sorry my fair lady... but a beauty like you deserves more than just our finest beverage." Naruto took Tio's hand in his own, and planted a gentle kiss on top of it. Tio had been drinking a little, but she was remaining sober enough to do her job if she needed to do it. This was his sign that he was telling her she was getting too drunk, and that it was time for her to stop drinking. "I'm sure out there exists somebody who can create a beverage that can match your beauty." Naruto reached up and gently caressed her face.

Even in his adult form, she still towered more than a foot taller than him, to the point he only came up to her boobs. That was simply because of her species though, and not because his adult human form was short.

Zombina was flirting with Manako, who was disguised as a customer as well.

Zombina was subtly glancing around for anyone who was watching them, and she kept looking to Naruto to see what his reaction to everything was. Naruto nodded his head to her, and she pushed Manako up against the wall with one hand.

"Hey babe, I've got an apartment near here, if you want to... see how long my shift is."

"Really?" Manako whispered at the lame pick-up line that Zombina used on her, and the dead girl just blushed when she realized how stupid that sounded. She sighed, before she smiled wide and pretended to be drunk. "We-well okay... I'm sure your shift is super long."

With that, Zombina started to lead Manako outside of the club.

Naruto gently kissed Tio's palm.

"Ma'am, I believe that my friend is correct. His partner was quite beautiful, but your beauty is unrivalled and deserves my private attention. Please do me the honor of escorting you somewhere I can give you every pleasure you deserve?" Naruto asked her, and she knew that it was an act, but she still blushed a little.

Tio nodded and took his hand, as he led her away and out of the club.

It was dark, and though not full the moon was bright. Naruto saw Zombina was still with Manako, and they were heading down the opposite direction. He made eye contact with Zombina, and nodded his head.

He walked with Tio for 15 minutes, before he turned to take her down an alley.

Tio was lifted up into the air by an invisible force, and tossed towards the dumpster out of nowhere. As if a psychic had control of her, she screamed in shock at the unexpected flying trip. She was mostly unharmed though, and if she had been human she would have been knocked out by the blow. As it were, she was only dazed.

"Girk!?"

Naruto held hands tighten around his neck tightly, lifting him up into the air and slamming him into the wall. Naruto felt his air cut off completely, and Tio looked shocked by what was happening as she stood back up.

"The murderer is psychic!"

"... cuffs... cuffs..." Naruto managed to get out as the bloodflow to his brain was cut off as well. Naruto slapped his hand up against his neck, and Tio blinked in surprise when she saw a white hand start to become slightly visible.

"O... OH RIGHT!" Tio shouted as she reached into her bag.

Naruto had tears, from the strangling, appearing in his eyes since he couldn't fight back against the killer. His body desperately craved for oxygen and for the blood to reach his brain, while Tio ran towards Naruto.

Naruto's transformation ended, and he returned to his true form as the air was still unable to reach his brain.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head, just as Tio slapped the handcuff around the translucent hand around his throat. The hand became instantly visible, and Tio saw the hand was going into the wall. She yanked on the cuff and pulled a white woman, with an entire body ghostly, from the wall. Tio shouted out in shock when she saw a ghost, and she tossed the now physical ghost to the ground. The woman had both of the handcuffs around her wrists, but since she was physical while the handcuffs were on her and she had no legs, she was unable to get up and run away.

Naruto's head smacked the dumpster's edge as he fell to the ground.

"Ah! That hurt... I almost died there." Naruto gasped for breath as he wiped the blood that was starting to stain his face. His eyes were looking around, before he saw the ghost girl was on the ground and looking around in confusion. "Miya Himekumo, you're under arrest for the murder of 4 humans, and attempted murder of an officer." Naruto stated as he made a finger gun with his hand, and pointed it at Miya's ghost.

"What is going on here!"

"Ghosts usually smell like dirt and whatever it was they were obsessed with before their death. This girl is a Poltergeist, all the Hosts who died were all wearing the same ring... the rings that had the same scent as their necks... she killed those Hosts because she wanted to be with them... and she was jealous they spent time with other girls." Naruto stated as Smith, Manako, Zombina, and Doppel rushed to the scene.

Manako was at his side, and she pushed her sleeve up against his forehead to stop the bleeding. She saw severe bruises around his neck, and realized he had offered himself up to be sacrificial bait.

"You idiot..."

"Well, we can't arrest a dead girl." Smith stated, and Naruto shook his head.

"Poltergeists are a monster species, and they can be deported to the afterlife if they commit any crimes. Right now, my Fox-fire handcuffs are keeping her rooted to the physical world... enough time to get her charged with her crimes and get a priest to deport her." Naruto was still gasping, and his heart rate was shooting way up. He was the only person who could make a ghost tangible enough for the cuffs to work, so he and Zombina were the only people who could play the bait.

Zombina was immortal.

"I see... well I consider that case solved, good work team!" Smith sent everyone a thumbs up.

"Good thing I'm dead, and when she choked me I was immune." Zombina had been choked as well, but the ghost had given up on her when she realized that she couldn't be choked out.

Naruto groaned.

He hated dealing with ghosts.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
